The First!
by MC-Labs
Summary: in this next installment of the Bloom- Dragon Within series, Bloom learns of a mysterious scientist whose invention might be the answer she seeks, what mysteries await her?


**MC: what's the scoore, it's 4 for 4!**

 **Bloom: uh...is this happening again?**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents**

 **"The First"**

 **(i do not own Winx Club or Digimon)**

Bloom, Flora, and Sadie had just moved into a small rural town after Bloom's last transformation, which resulted in Bloom adopting little Sadie. ( **See "The One-Eyed Girl")**

they had moved here because Bloom had heard rumor of a scientist who once worked here, he was atempting to combine Science and Magic to enhance the human body and tap into it's power.

"His name is Professor Koshiro "Izzy" Izumi, and he was a brilliant mind until he went into Self-Exile, nobody knows why." whispered Sadie.

"ya know Sadie, you're safe with us now, you don't have to whisper anymore." said Flora.

"let her, i think it's kinda cute..." said Bloom.

Sadie blushed as she held her Katana, which was her late mother's.

As Flora and Sadie unpacked, Bloom decided to visit the doctor's home, if he had found ways to improve the body via science and magic, then maybe Bloom could find a way to control her Dragon Transformations.

She had to try...she had already killed 2 people...

As she made her way to Professor Izzy's home, three boys were looking at her with malice.

"She's headed for the lab!" the boy with the bandana on his head said.

"i know Kouji, but it's not like we can stop her." the second one said, he was kinda Chubby, "what do you think Takuya?"

the third one, wearing goggles, known as Takuya just growled, "i Dunno JP, maybe Tommy can Scare her off.

Finally, Bloom had made it her to Professor Izzy's home, as she made her way to the garden, she noticed a little boy, tending to the flowers.

he was about 9 years old, he was wearing a white shirt with yellow pants with red straps, he donned a big yellow hat, his hands were gloved but still, some scars could be seen.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

the boy groaned as he got up and saw the young lady.

"Can i help you miss?" he asked.

"i'm looking for the owner of this house, Professor Koshiro Izumi, is he here?" she asked.

"he died a long time ago, i just tend to his garden, he loved flowers..a...aa...ACHIOOO!" he said with a sneeze.

"Bless you.." Bloom said.

"Danm Alergies..." he grumbled.

"is there any way i can acess the lab?" Bloom wondered.

"Ask his Lab Assistant, Zoe Oriento." he explained as he blushed, "She's the prettiest gal in town, can't miss her!"

Bloom nodded as she walked away.

on her way to Miss Zoe's home, those same three boys confronted her.

"hi." Bloom said.

"yo." said Kouji.

"listen Lady, a lot of messed-up stuff happened in that house, i suggest you stay away from that house!" said JP.

"Do tell..." said Bloom.

"Professor Izzy was a total Quack! he beleved that science and magic were the same danm thing." explained Takuya.

"and in doing so, he created a monster, a creature that defied all nature, the doctor killed it, but at the cost of his life." JP continued.

"Be that as it may, i need to get inside his lab, i...am looking for somthing important, and i beleve he had it in his lab." Bloom said, and with that she walked away...

after an hour or two, she had made it to Zoe's home.

she rang the doorbell...RING RING!

"coming..." a voice said.

the door opened, revealing a young girl about Bloom's age, she had lovely blond hair, a pink cap on her head, a pink shirt with purple overalls.

"Can i help you?' said Zoe.

"yes, you can, i need the key to Professor Izzy's lab...i need to see his reasearch." Bloom.

"I see, would you like to come in?" she asked.

Bloom nodded as she went inside.

she sat down in the living room as Zoe prepared some tea and cookies.

"it's Lemon and Honey tea, the Professor liked it." she said.

as the two shared a cup, Zoe explained her role as the professor's assistant.

"i helped Tommy with the flowers, orginized the professor's notes and even did some enginering." she spoke as she sipped her tea.

"what about the monster that was killed in there?" asked Bloom as she munched on a cookie.

"oh...that? it's not a monster, it was a Dragon!" she said.

Bloom gulped down her cookie...

"the doctor found out that all human females posses an inner strengh that can be tapped into, giving them the power to take on various forms, what they become depends on the female." Zoe explained.

she then handed Bloom the key to the professor's lab.

"maybe you can figure out somthing the professor couldn't..." she said with a smile.

thanking her for the cookies, Bloom made her way back to her lab.

 **an hour later...**

Zoe had just entered the local bar, which was a den full of...unsavory folks.

"the usual soda Rika." asked Zoe.

the red headed bartender whipped up some soda and poured in a tall glass, then slid it too her.

before she could even sip it, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji, and JP barged in!

"well, well, if it ain't the the quack's assistant, we overheard you gave that nosy newcomer the key to Doc Izzy's lab." said Kouji.

"Do you have any idea what that bastard made in there?" Tommy squeaked.

"It's dead isn't it?" asked Zoe.

"Maybe.." Takuya said as he snatched Zoe's soda and gulped it down, "Maybe not, but why take the chance."

"Tommy, you got the gasoline?" asked JP.

the boy nodded...

"Are you nuts! the doctor's reasearch could improve the world!" she panicked as she tried to snatch the gasoline, only to have JP punch her in the stomach!

"and what are you gonna do about it?" sneered Kouji as the four boys left.

Still reeling from her injury, all she could do was shed a single tear.

"I wish i could transform again..." she whispered.

 **At Professor Izzy's Lab...**

Bloom had learnd a lot after spending some time in the lab, Professor Izzy was on to somthing, he had built a device called the Augmented Refining Energy System or A.R.E.S for short.

It was design to convert solar energy into magical energy using solar panals, a fission reactor and carefully placed magical runes, with it, you awaken the dorment magical energy most dorment in human females.

However, most of the professor's work was missing, which contained how to control said energy.

without that, using this machine would be like going in blind.

Bloom decided to get some air, but as she opened the door...

WHAM!

she was hit in the knees with a baseball bat!

She was then carried bridal style by Takuya and tossed into a hole Tommy dug.

"What are you doing?" Bloom demanded.

"we're torching this place!" said JP

"wait! i need that research!" she cried.

"oh no you don't, you are not carrying on this wacko's work!" said Tommy as he lit a match!

Bloom tried to climb back up, but she fell and hit her head...hard.

in an instant, she could feel it, the Dragon within her wanted out.

she cried in pain as she transformed, as usual, her skin became hardened scales, tearing at her shirt and jeans as large wings grew from her body, her hair receeded into her skull grew large black horns!

Before the boys could even pour the gasoline a ear-piercing roar could be heard.

"Oh god...not again..." said Kouji

Bloom climbed out using her sharp claws, the boys turned around and saw her in all her primal fury.

"Not another one!" said Tommy.

Takuya grabbed his gun and fired several shots, but her tough hide was a match for the lead bullets.

she slashed Tommy's left arm with her claws, causing blood to spurt out like a fountain.

seeing this the other three ran for their lives leaving Tommy to bleed to death.

the dragon's red eyes became blue again, she then surveyed the area.

"Hey!" a voice said.

the beast turned around to see Zoe approaching her.

"it's okay, i know who you are, and i know what you are, come with me..." she said, signaling her to follow.

Bloom knew she could be trusted, and so she followed her into a secret tunnel in the back of the house.

as they walked, slowly, but surely, Bloom began to change back.

By the time they returned to the lab, Bloom had returned to normal, she was naked, but back to normal.

"i had always thought i was the only one..." Zoe said.

"Wait! you are..." said Bloom.

"Like you, yes...except you can transform, i cannot." she said solemly.

and thus, Zoe explained her tale...

Zoe explained that she was not always this way, she was frail, sickly, the doctors said that she would not last a week, that's when she met Professor Izzy, who proposed a plan, Using A.R.E.S, he could unlock the dorment magic within her, making her well again.

At first she was dubious about it, that is until he showed her how the machine worked by reviving a dead rose, within minutes, the rose was alive again!

and so, she hopped onto the lab table and allowed the professor to use A.R.E.S on her.

after two months of treatment, her health had improved dramaticly!

her skin was no longer pale, she had gained strengh she never knew she posessed, her physique went from a sick, bony, weakling to the combined form of an athletic supermodel.

but the effects of A.R.E.S had an added perk, the ability to transform into a pink dragon at will.

in gratitude for his kindness, she decided to become his assistant, aiding him with furthering his research.

But then she came along...

a young artist from Broklyn, named Sierra, came along, she had heard about Doc Izzy's device, and wanted to be beautiful, but the professor refused.

Sierra threatened to kill Zoe if he did not comply.

so...the professor did as he was told, however, it was raining and a freak lightning bolt hit his machine, it overloaded, hitting both Zoe and Sierra!

Zoe's power was diminished, she still had her new body, but she could no longer transform.

Sierra however, gained the body, but also the power to tranform into a vicious Cerberus!

in a demonstration of her new power, she killed the professor and went on a rampage, killing hundreds of people!

nobody really knows what happened, many people beleve the professor killed her and left the lab to Zoe.

"and that's what happened, i fixed his equipment, but i needed somone to work the machine." Zoe explained.

"This Sierra, what did she look like?" wondered Bloom.

"she was verry pretty, she had Blonde Dreadlocks with pink highlights." Zoe explained.

Bloom's eye's widened, "Short Fuse..."

"Yeah, that's her nickname!" she said.

Bloom's Teeth clenched, she wanted nothing more than to waste that boyfriend-stealing bitch!

"anyway, do you think you can work the machine?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, but i'll need the rest of Professor Izzy's notes." Bloom said.

Zoe smiled as she went to the professor's office, a minute later she came back with the notes.

and so, the rest of the day was spent preping A.R.E.S, Bloom could hardly wait, she could finally go back to Magix, and pick up her life back where she left off.

"Ok, we're all set, Zoe, you first, then me." Bloom explained.

Zoe knew the drill and hopped up on the labe table.

Bloom flipped the switch, and within moments, Zoe was bathed in a golden light.

soon the Magic runes kicked in and wrapped her in a energy cocoon.

there was a bright, purple flash that covered the whole room.

when the light died, Zoe stepped off the table, and Bloom noticed that Zoe was well built...for a girl anyway.

her Feminin muscles now returned, her hair, had a golden shine to it, and to top it off she was...well endowed.

"i missed this body..." she said kissing one of her biceps, "Ok Bloom, your turn.

Bloom nodded as she hopped onto the tabe.

Zoe turned on the the machine at full power just to be on the safe side.

again, a golden light flashed, only this time, Bloom was wrapped inside a red cocoon.

after a hour or two, the light faded and Bloom hopped out.

she had changed dramaticly, her red hair had become much more vibrent, her skin was tanned to perfection and she had grew at least 2 and half feet taller.

as Bloom marveled her new body, she could hear the sound of footsteps heading twords the house.

she peeked out the window to find the three boys again, only this time, the whole town was with them!

"All-right, let's burn this Hellhole once and for all!" screamed Kouji.

Zoe grabbed the Professor's notes and research and bolted for the back door, Bloom close behind her...

the two were safely in the forest when the Professor's home and laboratory went up in flames, and the townsfolk were celebrating.

"goodbye Professor..." said Zoe with a tear in her eye.

the next morning, Flora, Bloom, Sadie, and Zoe were at the edge of town, saying their goodbye's

"you sure you won't come with us?" asked Flora.

Zoe nodded, "i'm going to travel for a bit, then i'm going to find the professor's friend, Yolei, she helped design A.R.E.S"

as the trio said their good-byes, they stepped back as Zoe was covered in a Pink light, when they light faded a towering pink dragon was in her place, with a bird like cry she took to the sky and flew into the clouds.

with a simple nod, Bloom and her friends made the long walk back to Magix...

THE END...For now...

 **MC: awww, wasn't that sweet?**

 **Bloom: i guess...at least i can control my transformations now.**

 **MC: anyway, got comments, any sugesstions, you know what to do at this point!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
